Story Challenge: Life's Curse Without Death's Gift
by Writer's Obsession
Summary: Story challenge for the interested: Do you ever ask yourself "what would I do if I was in Death Note?" Well, your female OC needs to go one step further; she's the twin sister of Light Yagami. And now she needs to figure out how fucking exactly she's going to not only survive in this second life, but also LIVE. (Because she knows that surviving and living are two different things.)


**Plot:**

Your female OC is reincarnated as Light Yagami's twin sister.

Yeah, she'd like to ask "What the _fuck?!" _to God too.

But putting the whole "reincarnation is _real?!" _issue aside for a time, let's focus on the fact that she got reincarnated into _fucking Death Note! _Why, oh why, couldn't it be a harmless romantic comedy instead? Or even Assassination Classroom -_where she doesn't run the risk of dying a horrible death via Death Gods or psychotic brothers? _

(At least it isn't _Attack on Titan. _There's that cold comfort.)

In any case, she sees five options for herself in this new (fucked up) life:

1) Do nothing. Let things run how they should be and stay the fuck out of everyone's path. She means, most of whom Light kills _are _horrible and dangerous criminals...And the good guys still win in the end, right? Even if it does take a second season. She just has to make sure that she draws as little attention to herself as possible. Fool everyone into thinking that she knows nothing about Kira and the Death Note.

(It's easier said than done. She changes things by just _existing_, and Light and L aren't geniuses for nothing after all.)

2) Snatch the Death Note before Light gives it a test run. She knows that he's supposed to find it in his senior year of high school, maybe if she keeps an extremely close eye on him...Maybe if she snoops through his bag everyday...Maybe she'll be able to destroy it before it's too late. She could stop the plot before it really begins. Or, horrifying enough, if she sees Light flipping through it one day while they're walking back home -just ask to keep it. Light would still think that's just some clever joke, right? No reason for him to keep it...

(Dear God, she hopes that she can get to it before Light _knows.)_

3) If the day comes when Kira websites are popping up everywhere, when criminals are dropping like flies -when _she's too late, _she'll have to risk the desk. Dread and fear churns her stomach, the vision of herself and the house going up in flames due to one small misstep haunts her, but she _has too. _So one day when Light is out his room, or better yet out of the house, she creeps into his room. (Always mindful of the trap/slip of paper in his door.) With sweaty palms she opens the 'innocent' draw and takes apart a pen. She inserts the pen in the little hole underneath the drawer and props the false bottom up, after taking the diary out. Then she steals the cursed book and leaves the room just as silently, quickly, and everything as when she first arrived. (Minus one thing, of course.)

Burning the Death Note is _very _satisfying.

(Now she only needs to sleep with one eye open for the rest of her second life. Because if she knows her brother, and she does very well, Light will do everything to find out what _happened. _And then make that person _pay. _She's not naive, no, not naive at all, to think that he wouldn't murder even his own twin sister.)

4) Help L. Following Number 3, it would be easy enough to get the Death Note and hand it to L with a bow on top. Or gather some other evidence to prove Light's guilt -because which sane person would actually believe that she's been reincarnated, and in her past life this was only a fictional world? And this is all assuming she can pull this off without painting a target on her back for Light, and before any 'accidents' that may befall her.

Numbers 1-4 is assuming that there isn't any incriminating evidence on _herself_, of course. Wouldn't want to be accused of _helping _Kira, now would she? This all being said, life/fate/God really enjoys fucking with her (in case you haven't noticed yet.) So what would happen if Light actually, freely, _told her? _Tried to include her in his grand "New World" plans?

If this is the case, he damns her just like he damned himself. He never does anything without planning ahead, the evil genius that he is. And she isn't an idiot. She's been raised alongside Light, has known him since he was a snot noised baby. He has a backup plan, maybe several of them, incase she decides to tattle. She may not know the exact details, but she doesn't have too. Now that Light told her she can't play the ignorant and Light _knows _that _she _knows with absolute certainty. This leaves option Number 5:

5) She helps Kira. If she's in this deep, if there's no way that she can escape the law and 'justice,' then it's really go big or go home. With her help Kira could dominate the world, and then what could she possibly fear with 'God' in her corner? It would be so _easy_, wouldn't it, to just tell Light L's full name? With her invaluable knowledge, she could warn Light about how big of a mistake killing the fake L on television and the FBIs could be. When the inevitable happens and Light and L meet face to face, all it would take is whispering two little words in Light's ear...And then, of course, there's those three little prodigies of L's.

(Plus, it's kinda hard not to grow to love and care for someone when they've been by your side for almost two decades. Even if the person is a serial killer. Emotions are extremely complicated and messy.)

Although this is assuming she _remembers _everything that happens in the 'show.' She's learned, though, that neither life or death is ever fair. And she's human too; she can make mistakes.

**Rules:**

**1\. **This is _not _a crack!fic.

**2\. **Please try to keep all character's psyche as realistic as possible. Let's admit it, people, Light is either a sociopath or psychopath.

Furthermore, one can't fucking _die _without changing in some way. Unless your OC had a complete shit firs live, and doesn't have anyone to mourn, please allow her a grieving period. Even if it's only as a baby/toddler. And how exactly has she changed? Does she have new fears from the way she died? Triggers? Is she more determined to do something people she didn't get the chance to in her first life? Is she more outgoing, lives in the moment more in this second chance, or is it the opposite? Is she more closed off and distrustful, not wanting to get too close to others, thanks to the emotional pain of _dying _and losing her first family and friends in such a final manner?

**3\. **Please try to be as grammatically correct as possible. Get a beta if you need to. (There is a difference between speaking _TO _a character vs speaking _ABOUT _a character:

To: 1) "Let's eat, Grandma!"

2) "You bastard, let's go!"

3) "Hello, my Lord, how can I help you this fine evening?"

About: 1) "Katie said I could go to the movies."

2) "I can't stand him, he's such a jerk!"

3) "If you'd please excuse my sister...")

**4\. **_No _incest! Absolutely none!

**Suggestions:**

*** **With option Number 3, maybe your OC forgets all about the the cameras in her house. And then let the questions of "Why did you burn the book," "How did you know what to look for," "What did the book do," etc, begin!

*** **Following a successful Number 2 and 3, what would Misa do with _her _Death Note without Light to command her?

*** **Have her pay a stranger to copy a name (-her name, spelled only slightly wrong) _exactly _on a scrap of paper of the Death Note five times and instruct them to picture her face as they do it. Maybe get her to pay two people to do it, just in case. This will grant her immunity to any Death Notes, and because she's not the one that actually wrote in it she won't be stuck wherever Death Note users are after they die.

*** **Other story titles, aside from _Life's Curse Without Death's Gift, _are: _Over My Dead Body, The Good Twin, Dancing With Death, Second First Breath, God's Last Laugh, Overkill, Living A Nightmare, Real Monsters Wear Masks, A Nightmare Dressed As A Daydream _and lastly _Sincerely, The Stranger You Call Sister._

**_Please review or message me if you accept this challenge._**

**_PS: I may be able to be your beta if you desire it._**


End file.
